Angels Among Us
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Adam has lots of secrets. When a new enemy rises he calls on a mysterious mutant for help. Angelic Tigerius has deadly powers; but also one saving grace-she can make you immortal. Adam turns to her to help decrypt a disk and solve a deadly game.


MUTANT X

CHAPTER ONE: ANGELS AMONG US

CHAPTER ONE

Days off were rare for the Mutant X team; this one they were spending together, roaming through downtown. Shalimar and Emma were up head looking at a new store that had opened. Brennan and Jesse shared a joke between them as they joined the girls.

"I don't think they carry my size," Brennan mused, "But the color is good."

Shalimar playfully shoved him, "Don't laugh, you might find yourself wearing one of them."

"Yeah," Emma flashed them a smile, "You never know."

Jesse turned his head as something caught his eye. "Guys…does that look normal to you?"

Shalimar looked over and frowned, "Agents."

"They're after someone." Emma informed them.

"There goes our day off," Brennan muttered as the team crossed the street.

The alley way was narrow and the perfect place for an ambush. But no one jumped as the team made their way down it.

"Do you hear that?" Shalimar asked.

They paused; muffled sounds filtered down the alley.

"It's a fight alright. I wonder who's winning."

The team continued down the alley; pausing as they came to the end of it. The space before them was open; it was a parking lot between the two buildings. The fight was in the parking lot.

"Ten to one, it's a fair fight." Brennan remarked.

"Yeah, but the Agents seem to be loosing." Shalimar noted.

The agents were indeed loosing. Whoever it was they were after; was seriously kicking their butts.

"Any idea who it is?" Emma asked

"Nope." Jesse tried to see around the chaotic mess, "Too many people."

Three agents went down at once; two more followed a moment later. The team could finally see who it was; but they had their back to the alley.

"Okay, well they have short black hair and a serious fetish for leather." Jesse mused.

The figure he had described swiftly downed another agent. They went into a quick series of kicks before launching a powerful spinning round-house kick. The agent under attack collapsed and that left two.

The two men turned and ran; not bothering to wait for their comrades.

"Well I'm impressed." Jesse glanced at his team, "I say we introduce ourselves."

"No," Emma grabbed him, "It could be a trap. You saw how well they fight; it could be a serious problem." She kept hold of his arm, "Come on, let's go. We'll do some research back at the base."

Relucantly Jesse followed his teammates. They forgot about window shopping and returned to the base.

Adam was waiting for them; he had been waiting all day to share his news.

"Hey, there boss-man. You won't believe what we saw today." Brennan quickly filled him in. "It was spectacular. I think they might be a mutant; I mean they just moved so fast!"

"Well actually-"

Jesse and Shalimar appeared, "Hey, Adam. We can't chat now, we have research to do.

Emma followed a step behind and the four of them blew by Adam.

He sighed and realized it would have to wait.

Hours later; Jesse had finally had enough. "This is getting us no where."

"We do have some potential candidates." Emma motioned to the files scattered on the table. "But you're right, we don't know anything useful."

"I say we take a break," Brennan stood up and stretched, "I need food."

"You always need food." Shalimar teased and stood up with him, "But a break sounds good."

The team filed into the kitchen for a break.

Across town Adam rang the door bell to a house. The house was larger then average; with trees acting as shadowy guardians. Dim lights glowed from a few of the rooms; but the house didn't look welcoming.

He continued to wait.

Minutes later the door opened; he looked up expectantly and smiled. "Evening."

"Adam? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about this afternoon."

"Look, I didn't let anyone see me. Can we just not talk right now?"

"Someone did you see you; four someone's actually."

The figure frowned at him, "What?"

"Can I come in? I'll explain."

The figure sighed, "Might as well. Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, thanks." Adam stepped into the house and shut the door.

Several days later; the team was in serious trouble.

Shalimar was busy with four thugs of her own; Emma and Jesse were off trying to find the data chip they had come for. Brennan was trying to keep the thugs to distracted.

"Any time now, guys." Brennan muttered into his communicator.

"Almost there; we just need to get this last code." Jesse's voice replied.

Brennan looked at the flood of thugs rushing toward him. "We don't have very long."

Just as he spoke the sound of an engine revving cut him off. He looked left as Shalimar ran up beside him. "What is that?"

"I don't know." She said.

A moment later the motorcycle swept around the corner; taking out four guards. A few of them turned to face the new figure. The rest came at Brennan and Shalimar.

The battle was intense and the guards weren't slouches. They knew how to fight. But so did the two mutants.

Shalimar quickly dispersed the first wave of attacks. She leaped over the next two and kicked back the third. The fourth hadn't been expecting her speed and ended up flat on his back. She knocked him out.

Brennan was just physically stronger then the guards. He punched, kicked and shoved his way out of their attack. He was faster then he looked and quickly ducked a few punches. He knocked the guy out with a well placed right hook.

"Okay, guys, we got the chip." Jesse's voice told Brennan.

A moment later the two mutants ran out the stairwell and into the lobby.

Jesse came up short, "We missed all the fun."

"Not entirely." Shalimar nodded toward the outdoors.

Most of the guards were out there. There was a growing number of them lying on the ground; but there were still more coming.

"What say we lend a hand?" Brennan glanced at Jesse.

"Sure." Jesse grinned and the men took off running.

Emma and Shalimar followed.

"Emma, get back to the jet; that chip can't be damaged." Jesse shouted as Brennan engaged two guards.

"Come on," Shalimar nodded toward the jet. Emma didn't argue. They left the men to the fight.

Jesse ducked and dodged. The few times he did get hit he was solid as concrete. There were times when he let the punches go right through him.

Brennan shook his head, "This is crazy, we're never getting through this."

The motorcycle revved again and came speeding toward the two mutants; they dove to the side. The rider sprang off the bike at the last second; several guards fell over themselves. In the distraction the mysterious rider had put down five of them. They stepped back from the fight; held out both hands close to their ribs and gave a push outward. An invisible wave slammed into all the remaining agents and threw them wildly into the air.

"Jesse, Brennen, come on!" Shalimar's voice reached them.

The two men stared at the mysterious rider as they took off their helmet and looked at them. The woman was stunning but in an eerie way. Her black hair was stylish but her eyes were white with black rims around the pupil and the black iris was striking. They wore black jeans and a white shirt with a black shirt over top. A leather jacket completed with black motorcycle boots.

She smiled at them, as if amused at their stares.

"Guys!" Emma's voice was slightly panicked, "I am picking up on strong mutant energy, what's going on?"

Jesse answered, "We met our mysterious kung-fu expert."

"It was a combination of techniques actually." She said gently and looked over head as the plane arrived.

Shalimar lowered it as close to the ground as possible. "We need to go." Brennan and Jesse headed to the plane and jumped on. They looked back; the mysterious girl gave a two fingered salute.

They arrived back at base; the four of them clustered around the computer as Emma worked on the chip.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, I need have you all come with me." Adam motioned for them to follow and they did, curiosity. They were surprised when he asked them to pile into the car while he drove.

Eventually they were driving through a very private, exclusive neighborhood. Jesse smiled, "Adam, you do know where you're going right? I mean arewe visiting

They drove up the paved road and a large French-Style mansion spread out before them.

"Wow," Shalimar whispered, "This is huge."

"Oh hardly,"

Everyone turned in surprise at the silent approach of the woman.

"It's her!" Jesse grinned, "The mystery master."

She smiled softly at him, "Hear that, Adam?"

He chuckled, "I do indeed."

"Please, come in."

They followed mystery girl into the house; it was full of windows and flooded with warm sunlight. Stained-glass filled the kitchen with colored light as she led them threw to the outside area. There was a beautiful outdoor patio with full shade. An Olympic sided swimming pool sparkled like a blue gem stone as the sun rippled off it.

"Please sit," She waved them to a set of iron chairs with bright orange cushions. "Would any one like anything?"

"We're fine thank you." Adam said as he sat down. "How is your mother and siblings?"

She smiled as she turned a chair to face backward and sat down; folding her arms across the top.

"Mannis and Felicty are finishing their studies at MIT this September. Adamos is about to sell his company for several hundred billion dollars. Bright and Star are enjoying life as popular teens at their high school."

"And your mother?"

The girl shrugged, "She is still enjoying her world cruise. I believe she has another six months left."

Adam nodded, "I am glad to hear it. Very glad."

She smiled at him, "And you, Adam?"

He nodded to the four adults with him. "I am doing well."

She chuckled, "Finally found results I see."

He smiled softly, "Aside from you and your family, yes."

Emma frowned, "She's a mutant like us? I can't pick up on anything."

"You're empathic, right?" The mystery girl asked. Emma nodded, "I am blocking you. It's not hard."

"No one's ever done that before." Emma muttered.

Adam smiled softly, "Angelic don't play with my team."

The girl shrugged, "I know my father will want to see you."

As she spoke a man came out in an automated wheelchair. His head was at a bad angle and he used one hand to maneuver the chair. There was a computer screen in front of him and a black collar around his neck.

"Adam," The electronic voice said, "I am glad you came to visit."

"Good to see you, Old Friend." Adam stood up and came over to the wheel chair. He put his hand over the man's hand and gently squeezed. "A.J. has been very kind in showing us around. You've made good improvements."

"Thank you."

"I hope you are enjoying retirement." Adam said.

"I am bored." The man maneuvered the chair and noticed the group, "Are these your team your mentioned?"

"Yes," Adam motioned to them, "Shalimar, Emma, Jesse and Brennan."

"What can they do?"

"Shalimar is a Feral, Emma is a strong Empath, Jesse can change his physical density and Brennan controls and manifests electricity."

"Anyway to tell by their genetic structure what they are capable of?"

Adam chuckled, "We haven't quite gotten there yet."

"I heard you left Genomex."

"It was time."

"You should have joined my company. We could have done the world a favor."

Adam laughed, "We already did, old friend."

"True."

The man turned the wheel chair, "Angelic, show them around. I want to speak to Adam for a moment."

"Yes father,"

A.J. faced the group and smiled softly.

Emma opened her mouth then shut it. A.J. smiled, "Go ahead ask."

"Has he always been in that chair?"

A.J. sighed, "My older siblings will tell you no. But he was when I was born and for my younger siblings they don't even know him."

"Why? I mean, how?" Shalimar asked.

"My father's sperm is still good; my mother had it injected into her. My mother didn't want to live with a wheel-chair bound man for her life; so she left him several years ago and hasn't come back since."

"Can I ask…what happened?"

"Industrial accident some say; others say failed experiment. Adam would argue that last part. In truth, my father's body started decaying when he reached twenty-five. His bones literally started to melt in his body. So he and Adam came up with a genetic sequence that would re-grow his bone mass and stop the illness. What they didn't count one was the destruction of his nerves. His mind is still as sharp as ever; but his body is useless."

"Adam knows your family well I take it?" Jesse asked.

"Adam is the reason my siblings and I can walk around. Early genentic testing in all of us showed that we all had the same bone condition as my father. He asked Adam to use his Mutant Gene to boost the DNA and hopefully prevent the illness." Angelic looked out over the pool. "His Mutant Gene work has enabled my father to have healthy, strong children. We aren't all mutants, some are just normal; we're not sure why. Those of us who are gifted keep it to ourselves. That was another reason for my mother leaving. When I was born, I was physically different. She got scared and panicked."

"You mean the eyes?" Shalimar asked.

"Among other things, yes." Angelic looked back at them, "My skin was albino for the first several years of my life. I eventually gained skin color and my hair turned black, but it took a long time. I was almost eight by the time I looked 'normal'. Nothing could be done about the eyes. My father didn't care though. And eventually neither did I."

"I have to ask," Jesse cut in, "What are your powers? I mean aside from kick-ass martial arts."

Her face softened as she smiled. Her head turned as she sat up a little bit. A young boy of about thirteen came running out of the house in red swim trunks. He carried a black towel over one arm and a white envelope in another.

"Mom!!!" He ran up to her and hugged her, Angelic put her arms around him, "Guess what?"

"I have no idea," Her entire demeanor was different; she seemed happier, brighter.

"MIT!!" He waved the envelope.

"Lets see." She took the white paper and opened the letter, "Dear Mr. Castlegar Tigerius, we are pleased to welcome you to MIT for the fall of this year. Your outstanding academic and extra circular activities make you a perfect fit to our school. We look forward to your reply."

The team looked at each other.

"Congratulations, honey. I knew you'd get in."

"I want to tell dad, do you think we can tonight?"

"I am not sure, I can ask him."

The young teenage hugged her and hurried off to the pool. He dove in and started to swim.

Shalimar leaned forward, "He looks really young to be going to MIT in September."

Angelic smiled, "Remember that Mutant Gene I mentioned? I passed it on to him; came out with super-genius and smart-alec. All in one. He has been trying to make up his mind about colleges sine January. I am glad he settled on one."

"Does his father know he's a mutant."

"Nope, doesn't even know he exists really." Angelic shook her head, "He can solve advanced physics in his head but he can't understand why his dad's not around." She sighed, "It's nice to know he's got some normal human qualities to him."

"You must have been young." Emma concluded softly.

"I was. But then I was also raped, so it doesn't count." Angelic stood up in a swift motion, "And in answer to your question, Jesse. I can do several things. One of them is stopping the heart with a touch. But that's in extreme cases."

Adam came out, he looked happy. "You father's brilliance is still astounding to me."

She smiled, "He says the same thing about you, Adam."

"A.J. if you're not busy I was hoping.."

"I know and the answer is yes." She smiled brightly at him, "I was wondering when you'd ask."

He shrugged, "I was hoping to never do it actually."

"Ah, I see."

"Mom!" the boy appeared at her side, "Where are you going?"

Castle you remember Dr. Adam, don't you?"

The boy looked up at him, "Oh yeah. I read your work on Genetic Structures. The idea is sound but the potential application needs to be refined. I'd be happy to show you my theories on it sometime."

Adam chuckled, "Your mom told me you were clever, Castle. She was right too."

The young looked at his mother, "You're going with him."

"Just for a little while. I have to help him."

"No you don't."

Angelic chuckled, as she crouched down, "You're right, Castle. I don't have to help him. But I do owe him. His science helped me and in a way it helped you too. Dr. Adam has helped our whole family, So I am going to help him for a change."

"But what about Dad and my MIT thing."

"Little Man, I will be back in a few days. We can talk about it then."

He looked really upset. "I hate this."

Angelic sighed and stood up, "Sorry, kiddo what that's reality."

She moved into the house; her son stood outside and watched her. Adam walked beside her. "Have you ever talked to him about his dad?"

"Nope, why?"

"If he ends up with Carter's powers…well it could go badly."

"I know; but so far nothing has popped up. But he's still young it might take a couple of years."

Brennan spoke up, "What powers did his dad have?"

"Aside from being an Elemental that specialized in fire? He could invade your mind with illusions and drive you insane."

"That's sounds bad." Shalimar muttered.

"Well, I was immune it, for whatever reason. But not many people are. Adam here thinks it's linked with my other abilities, so I have a natural resistance. But Carter wasn't really the volunteering type. So we never tested it."

They reached the front of the house; a red and black motor cycle was waiting. Saddle bags had been attached. A leather jacket and helmet sat across the seat waiting for her.

"Wow," Shalimar eyed the bike, "Nice ride,"

"Thanks." A.J. looked Shalimar over, "Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime."

The Feral paused a moment, "Are you hitting on me?"

Angelic paused, "Perhaps a little." She shrugged on the jacket, "I've always had a thing for blondes." She swung her leg over the bike and sat down; holding the helmet in her lap. "Not to worry, honey. I can tell you're straight. But hey, a girl can dream."

Adam was beside his car, "Do you remember the way?"

"I can manage." Angelic slid the helmet on and the bike growled to life. She took off in a cloud of dust.

Shalimar sat in the passenger seat and looked at Adam. "So why did we all have to come?"

Adam cleared his throat as he started the car, "I had a hunch that if she saw you, she'd agree to whatever I asked. I didn't expect her to hit on you. I had thought Jesse was more her type."

"Dr. Adam." Castle appeared beside Adam's door. The whole team jumped. "I know why you want my mom to help you."

"You do, huh?" Adam looked at the little boy, "And that upsets you."

He let out a breath, "I know she killed my dad, and I don't blame her. He was wrong to hurt her. But she is all I have. My grandfather can't be here by himself and I am leaving soon for school. She can't die, Dr. Adam."

"I'll do my best to keep her safe."

The boy didn't seem convinced, "I hope you do. I am after the offspring of an Elemental and a Multi-plex Mutant. I can do a lot of things."

Adam nodded, "I know and I will look after your mom."

The young boy went to the steps and turned to stare as the drove away.

"No offense, Adam." Jesse ventured, "But those are a weird family."

"Yes, they are," Adam turned onto the main road, "They are also the reason you exist. MacKane Tigerius helped me create the groundwork for my Mutant Gene as A.J. calls it."

"I sensed a lot of death in that family," Emma muttered.

"Yes, Mac and his wife had several children who died because of the bone illness he carries. They came to me as a last resort. And it doesn't help that A.J.'s powers are highly destructive."

"Speaking of which, what can she do, she won't say." Brennan ventured, "She mentioned stopping a heart with a touch of her hand."

Adam scoffed, "If only it was that simple."

"It's not?" Jesse asked.

"No. Angelic is capable of destroying entire cities or countries if she so wishes. She can effect the human aging process, either slowing it down or speeding it up and potentially stopping it all together. As well as having the ability to take the illness from one sick person and spread it to hundreds, if not more; while remaining unaffected. She also has the rare ability of Heavy Energy."

Jesse perked up, "I've heard of that. It's supposedly the ability to take physical motion such as a push of your hands or a breath outward and giving it the capacity of leveling a building."

Adam nodded, "Something close to it, yes."

Shalimar shook her head, "She sounds dangerous."

Adam shrugged, "She has learned to control herself. She understands that without the Gene being added to her body she would have perished at birth. I am concerned though for her son."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

Emma answered, "His mind is dark; it's like a sleeping giant and if it wakes up angry it will harm a lot of people."

"You mean his powers?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, they are linked to his emotional state. As long as he remains calm and peaceful then it's fine. But if he gets upset…I am not sure what will happen."

Shalimar looked at Adam, "Did you know that Mac's offspring would be so strong?"

"No, I honestly didn't. I don't think Mac did either." Adam focused on his driving for a long time. "In some ways I think it was a warning not to mess with nature."

"What you mean results like A.J. and Castle?" Emma asked.

Adam nodded, "I have to wonder if Mac was never meant to have kids; exactly to avoid this issue. Perhaps there was a reason his illness became so aggressive. To prevent powerful mutants like A.J. and Castle from existing."

Emma put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't torment yourself Adam. You wanted to help your friend, There is nothing wrong with that."

Adam nodded, "I try to tell myself that; but it gets harder and harder."

They arrived at the base. A.J. was sitting on her bike totally relaxed and content. Her helmet was under one arm as she watched the sky with a smile on her face.

Adam got out of the car, "You spoke the sound barrier."

She laughed, "No, just all the speed limits. Next time I'll try harder."

"Come on in," Adam nodded to the hidden entrance, "I need you to look at something."

She gathered her saddle bags and helmet, following the group. Adam led her straight to the computer room. "I need to know what's on the chip."

She set her things to the side and sat down in the chair. Her fingers flew of the keys. Screens flipped back and forth as code moved in fast and smooth lines over the various screens.

"Wow," Jesse muttered, "I've never seen anyone work that fast before."

Angelic shrugged, "This is nothing."

Adam leaned on her chair, "Can you find me what's on the chip?"

"Sure, but so could any half decent hacker. You have them in this room; why ask me?"

"Because, you'll understand it once you read it." Adam gathered her things, "I am going to set up a room for you."

Angelic glanced at Shalimar. "Hey, look I am sorry about earlier. I was on edge and it just happened. Won't happen again."

"Oh," Shalimar shrugged, "No problem. As you said, I am straight; so it doesn't matter."

The woman smiled softly, "Yeah, I used to think that way too."

Shalimar frowned at her, "Meaning?"

"The heart can love far beyond what the mind says is possible or right. Love can come from anywhere and anyone. You never know where it might find you. Doesn't mean that your one thing or another; just that your heart is capable of loving in a broader sense of the term."

"Did you ever love Carter?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Angelic still managed to work on the computer as she talked, "We were too young to know about love and such things, really. I hope to one day though, you know really love someone. It happened for my older siblings, it might happen for me one day."

"That matters to you, huh?" Jesse asked as he sat next to her, watching her.

"Humans are built to love; it's part of our basic nature. Wheather or not one is human or Mutant, that nature is still the same. It just becomes more complex if you have powers and abilities in the mix. Not being able to touch puts a killer on romance."

Shalimar glanced at her, "You can't touch?"

"A few seconds here or there or perhaps a brush of the finger tips, but prolonged contact, not healthy."

"You hugged Caslte for a long time."

"Ah yes, but that's the exception, as there always is, I guess because he's my physical child I can touch him but not other people." She shrugged.

"So how did Carter die?" Shalimar asked.

"Having sex with me sucked the life force out of him," Angelic paused as she leaned forward in her chair, "Ah, I see what Adam was talking about."

The whole team looked at the screen. Brennen spoke first, "It's a list of dates."

"No, it's my families personal history. Someone has been keeping track of us for a long time."

"But why?" Jesse asked.

"Because we aren't just Mutants we have a unique trait." Angelic shook her head, "And it's all my fault."

"What's the trait?"

"I can make people immortal."

The team realized something then; the thing Adam had been trying to tell them earilier.

"Guys this is a huge problem."

Emma sighed, "What now?"


End file.
